


【星心车】意外

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 星心, 禁忌组
Kudos: 9





	【星心车】意外

Alpha星xOmega心 星攻  
————分割线————  
“哈……这两个……唔…Alpha……就不能滚远点吵架。”漆黑的房间里，心华蜷缩着身子把自己埋在被子里。  
“连自己……咳…信息素都控制不了吗……”心华嗅到了空气中越来越浓的沉香味，就像翻动崭新书本时散发出来的气味一样。  
“唔~好难受……”体温在上升，心华感觉到不妙了，挣扎着离开被子在床头抽屉里寻找抑制剂。  
“啊~”因为太过慌乱，连睡衣的扣子都挣开了几颗，深秋冰冷的空气钻了进去，激得心华身子一抖。  
“哈……星尘……唔~不要……”心华不知道自己公寓的安保过不过关，自己的信息素大概早就飘到了外面，可能造成这一切的两个Alpha已经开始寻找了。  
“唔啊~星尘……救我……”心华知道再怎么摸索也不会从空抽屉里变出一支抑制剂，索性收回手，紧紧攥着领口的衣服，发热的身体使得她像脱水的鱼一样大口喘息着，双腿夹住了自己的右小臂控制不住地摩擦，粉红的眼睛半眯着看向床头的手机。  
左手颤抖地伸出，漆黑的屏幕亮起，大大的十一映入眼帘，心华感觉自己的眼睛被刺得生疼，最后还是放弃了打给星尘的念头，她明天还有工作，这么晚还打扰她不太好。  
“唔嗯~”心华伸手捂住了自己的嘴，右手钻进了睡裤中，指尖触到一片湿滑后还是反射性地缩了缩。  
“星尘……啊~”最终羞耻心还是抵不过身体的叫嚣，右手缓缓推入。  
手指毫无章法地抽送，知道这点程度对于发情的Omega完全没有用处，但只有这个办法能稍稍安抚心华躁动的身体了。  
“唔~星……星尘…难受……哼~”心华又加入了一根手指，遵循着本能往更深处撞去，稍长的指甲刮得内壁生疼，痛感在传入大脑后就被擅自更改成了快感。  
“唔嗯！”小穴收缩着困住了心华的手指，呻吟被嘴上的手堵在喉咙中，眼前闪过一片空白。  
这该死的Omega的身体。心华感觉自己的大脑开始运转，温度也没那么高了，虽然高潮后的小穴依旧收缩着吐出黏腻的爱液，内里传来的空虚并没有消退的迹象，发情期的Omega如果没有Alpha或者抑制剂的帮助，连命都可能丢掉。  
“咔哒。”门把手转动的声音吓得心华整个人弹了起来，然而无力的身体只能靠在床头。  
不可能，大门门锁我自己出钱换过，只有我和星尘的指纹能开……求你，不要是其他人。心华紧紧盯着一点点打开的房门，内心祈祷着看到的会是那双熟悉的金瞳，而不是闻到陌生的信息素。  
“心华？”幸好，这个声音是她的。  
“打我电话又没声音，怎么……为什么信息素这么浓？”星尘看见靠在床头的心华，借着客厅的灯光见她至少看上去没受伤便松了口气。  
“外面有Alpha吵架，被信息素影响了。”心华见到星尘后彻底放松了下来，委屈都表现在了脸上，再加上不知道是发情还是回想刚才自己的所作所为感到害羞的红晕，可爱得犯规了。  
“没坏人敲你门吧。”星尘关上门，上前抱住了快要哭出来的心华，释放出自己的信息素安抚面前的人。  
“唔……幸好是你。”杨桃的味道让心华内心的恐惧彻底散去，抱着星尘在她颈间乱蹭。  
“现在好点了吗？”星尘轻抚心华的背部，察觉到她的体温在恢复正常，便彻底放下了心。  
“唔……”闷闷的声音传入耳朵，星尘笑了笑，拨开心华后颈处的头发，凑近腺体打算让怀里人能睡个好觉。  
“不要……”意料之外地反抗着实让星尘吓了一跳，顺着心华的力道拉远了两人的距离，金瞳带着疑惑看向双手搭在自己肩上的人。  
“直接……标记我……”心华的声音越说越小，低头藏起自己红透的脸。  
“不用勉强的，今晚是我不对，没来陪你，是吓到了吧。”星尘愣了愣，双手捧起心华的脸，看到她湿漉漉的粉色眸子后，笑着吻了吻她的嘴角。  
“真的……要是觉得影响工作的话，就算了吧。”心华撇过脸。  
“我这么说是为你的身体着想啊小心华，你要是真想的话，可以哦。”星尘无奈地笑了笑，掰过心华的脸吻了上去。  
“但如果不舒服或者害怕的话就让我停，知道了吗？”星尘的眸子里满是认真，看见心华点了点头之后才继续这个吻。  
“唔嗯~星尘……哈啊……”轻声地呼喊从唇间溢出。  
星尘侵略了心华的口腔，左手抚上她的后颈，右手解开睡衣的扣子，挑开内衣的扣子，握住小小的山峰，之前的意外已经让顶端的红缨硬挺起来，倒也方便了星尘，双指夹住轻轻拉扯摩擦，就算知道Omega的身体被粗暴地对待依旧会给出下流的反应但星尘完全不想伤害到心华。  
体温又开始上升，体内的躁动和空虚卷土重来，缓过一次高潮的身体渴望着更加深入的触碰和Alpha的味道。  
“唔嗯~快……快点……”星尘温柔的挑逗在此刻对于步入发情的Omega反而是种折磨，轻咬着下唇，心华用力贴上星尘的身体，在她耳边吐着热气。  
“为什么……唔~这么冷？”心华赤裸的身体起了一层小疙瘩，视线下移，发现星尘只是在睡衣外披了件大衣，这点衣物在深秋的寒风下不堪一击。  
“出门的时候急了点，没事的，马上就热了。”星尘笑了笑，安抚似的用鼻尖蹭了蹭心华的脸颊。  
“下次……啊…不许……唔~”警告的话说了一半所有的注意力就集中到了转移到身下的手上。  
“好，不过小心华怎么这么湿了？”星尘有些意外地发现黏腻的爱液已经沾满了底裤，仅仅是分开了花瓣，掌心就被打湿了一片。  
“唔！别……别说……”心华脑子里又闪过了刚刚的画面，羞得把脸埋进了星尘颈侧。  
“嗯……”左手不轻不重地抚摸着后颈的腺体，右手捏住了花核，灵活地挑逗使其很快肿胀起来，星尘金色的眸子半眯着，侧目看着怀里呼吸急促的心华。  
“唔啊~”异物的闯入还是让心华压抑不住呻吟，大脑彻底被清空，身体像是大海中的小舟，随着体内手指的进出沉浮。  
“唔……”星尘微蹙着眉头，右手在小穴中进出，耳边是心华控制不住的呻吟和喘息，感受着赤裸的躯体传来的热量，星尘感觉到了不对劲。  
“自慰过了。”星尘的心华耳边淡淡地说道。  
“唔！”猛然收缩的小穴和打了个激灵的身体告诉了星尘答案。  
“是因为发情？”星尘缓缓抽出双指，连带着掏空了心华。  
“唔~是……哈…”心华点了点头，扭动身体，湿漉漉的下身隔着裤子蹭着星尘的腺体。  
“那不是小心华的错呢。”星尘闷哼一声，右手褪下睡裤，扶着早已肿胀难耐的腺体进入了狭小的洞穴。  
“唔~嗯……”纠缠的唇舌吞下了满足的叹息，不同于手指的火热让心华产生了要被烫伤的错觉，一直不安分的身体在此刻变得很乖，就像见到天敌的兔子，听话地遵循对方的意愿。  
无师自通地挺动腰肢，填满洞穴腺体每次抽送都会狠狠碾过内壁上的敏感点，深处紧闭的宫口承受着一次次撞击。  
“唔嗯~星尘……太快，啊~呜…轻……”带上哭腔的软糯嗓音差点让星尘的心都化了，不过空气中逐渐交缠在一起的沉香和杨桃味也让她的理智快被磨灭殆尽。  
“小心华，可爱得犯规了。”星尘的声音有些沙哑，用力抱着心华，一次次贯穿她的身体，感觉想把她彻底揉进自己怀里。  
“别……星尘……真的……唔啊~太快……唔嗯~”心华感觉空气黏腻地难以呼吸，微张着小嘴喘着粗气，身体和星尘零距离贴合在一起，胸前的红缨随着抽插在粗糙的布料上摩擦，腺体带出来的爱液顺着臀部的线条滑落到床上。  
“确定……要继续吗？”星尘克制着自己的欲望，将决定权交给了心华。  
“嗯……星尘……我……唔~我爱你……”心华尽力保持着声音的平稳让那三个字完整地传入星尘的耳朵。  
“我也爱你。”随着话音的落下，腺体狠狠撞进了宫口，涨大的结卡死了出口，炽热的液体灌满了生殖腔，杨桃的香味同样注入了心华的身体。  
“好了好了，马上就不疼了，咬我也可以的。”星尘紧抱着疼得浑身发抖的心华，释放出信息素安抚着她，右手轻按在小腹上，感受着因为生殖腔被灌满而隆起的弧度。  
“唔……”终于，卡死宫口的结开始消退，星尘缓缓撤出心华的身体，翻身倒在一边。  
“是我搬来这里，还是小心华搬去我那里？”星尘抱着蜷缩在自己怀里小小的一只，上扬的嘴角透露出她的好心情。  
“去你那里……这里，安保……太差……”心华断断续续地回答道，疲惫冲上大脑，身后传来的杨桃香味带给她来自身体和心理上的安全感。  
“好。”


End file.
